


Favourite Exhibit

by LittleMiss_Beanie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cum Play, Embarrassment, Exhibit, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Museums, NSFW, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Science Museum - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Surprise Party, Vaginal Sex, Yagami Yato Nicknames, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMiss_Beanie/pseuds/LittleMiss_Beanie
Summary: It's Tetsurou's birthday and you wanted to throw him a surprise birthday party at a very appropriate location, the new science museum that had just opened up a couple of months ago! How will this all go? Has the scheming captain lost his touch, or maybe he still has a few tricks up his sleeve?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Favourite Exhibit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for his birthday today! I hope he has a good time with his Chibi-chan!

You had been planning this day for ages. You knew his birthday was coming up and you wanted to make it extra special. Tetsurou had talked about how he wanted to go to this new science museum that opened up a couple of months ago for ages now. You decided that his birthday would be the perfect opportunity to go with him. You just told Tetsurou to keep that day free, he questioned why. You didn’t tell him, and you even went as far as pretended that you had forgotten his birthday. You simply said that you had the day off that day but didn’t remember why. Sitting on your bed in your apartment, you set up a group text with all his old friends from high school so that you could all surprise him. You hesitated about how to reach out to all of them. Looking at your calendar on your phone, you had about a week until the day was coming. You sighed to yourself as you typed out a message. 

_“Hey everyone! As some of you may or may not remember, it’s Tetsurou birthday next week on the 17th! I was hoping you guys might be able to help me throw him a surprise birthday party at that science museum that opened up a couple of months back. I know it’s probably a big ask, and I know I haven’t really spoken to you guys that much since high school, but I think Tetsurou would really love to see you guys as well! Please let me know as soon as possible! Thank you in advance!”_ You held your breath as you pressed send. You had gotten the numbers of Tetsurou’s old friends from back then in high school, you didn’t even know if they would still be using the same numbers now. You flicked through the names. There were names from Nekoma and also from other schools. Tetsurou made friends with a lot of people back then. You felt uncertain, since it had been so long since you all graduated. They probably didn’t even save your number in their phones. 

Sighing to yourself, you put your phone down on your desk as you stretched. Leaning out of your bedroom window, you took in the fresh air. It was already getting late, maybe it was time to head to bed. **_Buzz. Buzz buzz._ ** Your phone vibrated against the table. You jumped, not expecting any messages this late at night. _There’s no way they would have responded that quickly!_ You thought to yourself as you reached over to your phone. You flopped onto your bed as you read the new message with your phone held above your face. It wasn’t a response from Tetsurou’s friends, but a message from your lovely boyfriend himself. You giggled to yourself as you rolled onto your side. He had sent you a couple photos of his kitty cat, along with a message that said it was purring. You yelped as your phone rang, he was video calling you. You picked up the calls, plugging in your headphones. You knew that you would be able to hear the kitty’s purr better with headphones on. The call soon connected and the kitty was simply doing what kitty did best. Tetsurou was petting it and it was purring. Its purr wasn’t particularly loud, but it had a nice rhythmic pattern to it. It was like music to your ears, the vibrations were almost therapeutic. 

“ _Shortcake_! I, Hydrogen of the Kuroo family, command you to come play with me! And would go so far to say that I would also allow you to play with my human!” Tetsurou said, pretending to be his kitty in the background. You giggled to yourself, as you remembered the day you two found Hydrogen.

⭑･ﾟﾟ･*:༅｡.｡༅:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:༅｡.｡༅:*･ﾟﾟ･⭑

It was a grey, rainy, and gloomy day. The weather forecast didn’t say it was going to rain, so neither of you bought an umbrella. _Pitter patter_. You could hear the hit the umbrellas around you. Tetsurou tilted his head. In the distance you could hear quiet meowing. Waiting at the traffic lights you could see him look towards the source of the sound, but you were both soaked to the bone with rain. You sighed at him saying to go, because he would never be able to stop thinking about it. Knowing him, he would probably run out not long after going home to look for this kitty. You both ran for dear life, and that was when you saw a small black kitten in a cardboard box. It was wet, hungry and lonely. It had a very squeaky mewl, it was faint and the poor thing was probably weak.

“ _Oya? Oya oya?_ What do we have here? Huh? You’re squeaky just like… Just like that sound hydrogen makes! That’s it! It’s decided! I’ll be the fire that makes you explode with love!” Tetsurou said, picking up the kitty above his head with a happy grin, before looking at you, “What do you think, _Shortcake?_ I’m going to name it Hydrogen!” 

You giggled at him saying how that wasn’t a name for a kitty, and that he should think of a more _normal_ name. Tetsurou grinned, commenting that it was the first thing that he could think of and that it was just _perfect_. You agreed, there was no way you were winning this discussion. Tetsurou took off his jacket and wrapped the poor freezing kitty in it as you both ran back to his place. You both stripped off your wet clothes as soon as you stepped through the door, but Tetsurou was careful to set the kitty down in the bathroom. All the while almost tripping on his trousers that he took off with one hand on the way there. You picked up the clothes off the floor sighing. Once Tetsurou gets going with something, he doesn’t think about anything else. You love that about him, the passion he had. You threw all the wet clothes in the washing machine, and soon joined Tetsurou in the bathroom. He was stark naked and so were you, but Tetsurou didn’t even look at you. The most important thing right now was to make sure Hydrogen was doing fine. Tetsurou was holding Hydrogen close to his chest as he used a clean towel to dry him off. He soon handed you a towel-dried, fluffy, and very cute Hydrogen, as he ran out saying that he was going to research ways to help the kitten. You both spent the rest of that night, and the coming days, trying to nurse the kitty back to health. 

⭑･ﾟﾟ･*:༅｡.｡༅:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:༅｡.｡༅:*･ﾟﾟ･⭑

“Tetsurou, kitties don’t talk!” You said as you struggled to breathe for air in between your giggles.

“Then come over and play with me instead? I’m sure Hydrogen would love you here, my _Chiiiibi-chan_ ~” Tetsurou said, dragging out the last word, bringing the mic close to his mouth.

This sent a shiver down your spine and you couldn’t help but face the camera to the wall, before letting out a slight whimper. Tetsurou knew that this would fluster you, and you were so tempted to go over to his right now. There wasn’t really that much stopping you, he even said he would come pick you up in his car. The only issue was that you were waiting for his old friends to respond to your message and you couldn’t risk having them be seen by the soon to be birthday king. You begrudgingly decided to decline after all. You would have loved to go over and play with Hydrogen, before snuggling up close to Tetsurou for warmth. He would hum the _Periodic Table Song_ to you until you would fall asleep. Failing that, he would name the different bones in your body, or even the different names of muscles. You loved listening to his “ _lullabies_ ”, they would put you straight to sleep. You told him you couldn’t go over, because you had to get ready for bed soon. Tetsurou sighed in defeat as he mumbled something under his breath before picking up Hydrogen.

“Sorry Hydrogen, looks like we’ll just have to play on our own~” He said, holding Hydrogen in the air. Hydrogen let a cute meow out in response. You squealed quietly at the sight of this, you wanted to reach through the screen and kiss them both on the forehead. You love them so much that every time you look at them, your heart swells with love. You watched them play through the screen as you giggled and egged Hydrogen on to fight Tetsuro. Tetsurou chuckled as you purposefully made Hydrogen just a little mad. Hydrogen batted at Tetsurou’s hands as they both made noises at each other. He threw some toys at Hydrogen, who batted them with his paws. You couldn’t stop smiling ear to ear at the scene of them playing with each other. You were so glad that Hydrogen became a part of your lives. 

You would comment every now and then, saying things like “Yea! Get him Hydrogen!” and Tetsurou would pretend to be offended, saying things like “Hey aren’t you supposed to be on my side? If you love Hydrogen so much why doesn’t he be your _boyfriend_ instead?” before laughing with you, holding Hydrogen’s paws and pretending to fight you through the phone. Hydrogen would then try to bite Tetsurou. You placed your phone on the pillow, using your hand just to keep the camera facing you but you soon began to doze off. 

“Sleep tight, _Shortcake_ ! I, Hydrogen of the Kuroo family, will watch over you even in your dreams!” Tetsuro said in the voice he would use to pretend to be Hydrogen, just before you fell asleep and drifted to the dream world. You had such sweet dreams, it was almost as if you really did have someone watching over you to make sure you didn’t have even a smidget of a bad dream. You slept soundly with a slight smile on your face. Tetsurou held Hydrogen gently in his arms as they watched over you for a bit longer after you drifted off. He disconnected the call quietly, but sent you a message just for you to wake up to. It read “ _Shortcake_ , you’re so cute when you snore~ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)”, whether or not you were actually snoring didn’t matter, he just wanted to tease you a little. 

⭑･ﾟﾟ･*:༅｡.｡༅:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:༅｡.｡༅:*･ﾟﾟ･⭑

It had been a whole week since you sent the text out, and you were probably acting a little suspicious in Tetsurou’s eyes. You had avoided spending time with him for the whole of last. You needed to make sure that he wouldn’t somehow see the messages on your phone. He was getting a bit upset, considering you hadn’t even mentioned his upcoming birthday. The planning for the surprise party was going well, even if you did feel guilty for keeping a secret from him. Tetsurou’s old friends eventually responded, agreeing to come and celebrate with you. You didn’t know if you were surprised or if it was just as expected that Kenma agreed to organise it all. He was the brain of the old volleyball team after all. You just had to keep Kuroo busy and made sure he wasn’t too suspicious about what was happening. It was tough, because it was so hard to see him be upset when you would practically reject him. _Was he mad? Was he upset? Maybe a bit of both._ You wanted to spill the beans and tell him exactly what was happening, but you had to keep it from him. It wouldn’t be as fun if he knew.

You woke up nice and early to get ready for the day. You put on a cute outfit just for the occasion, you had even spent a bit of money on this. You wore a long sleeve shirt with a cute high waisted skater skirt that had a science pattern wrapped around it. There were beakers, DNA, molecules, chemical symbols, equations, all sorts on there. You thought Tetsurou would appreciate the appropriately themed outfit. You had texted him the night before to meet you in the park in town square at 11. Everyone was going to be setting up before and you were to get him to the café there for 12. They were going to set up banners and balloons with science themed decoration in a little area that was reserved for the party. You were so excited, you practically wanted to scream to the world. You had to contain yourself as you still had to keep the secret for just a tiny bit longer.

You walked down to the park, with a slight skip in your step. You had caught yourself humming the Periodic Table song. You considered where it would be best to wait for him. Looking around for a good spot, you eventually decided to wait by one of the trees in the middle of the park. You were humming and swaying slightly, whilst looking around for the man with the bed head. You giggled, remembering the times when you two had tried to get rid of it, but his hair just wouldn’t play ball. He soon appeared out of the corner of your eye. You waved him down and he soon saw you, coming over with a slight jog. He looked at you up and down before smirking at you. He leaned in close.

“ _Chiiiiibi-chan~_ You’re looking cute today~ Is it a special occasion~?” He purred into your ear.

“N-no! I just thought this skirt was cute that’s all!” You stuttered in your retort, fiddling the hem of your skirt and looking down. Taking your chin in his hand, he planted his lips on yours. This took you off guard, but you couldn’t help but to go on your tiptoes. This man was 6 foot 2 after all. The kiss was filled with love, maybe even just a tiny bit of… _Anger_ ? You still hadn’t said anything to him about his birthday. His tongue danced around yours deliciously, and you could feel warmth soon grow over your cheeks. Soon he let you go, the string of saliva snapping between the two of you. This kiss left the both of you breathless. _Why was he kissing you so hard? Just because he was happy to see your skirt? Perhaps._

As soon as you managed to catch your breath, you pulled him along and said to go already, hiding your blushing face from him. Tetsurou followed you leaned in to look at your face and you pushed him away, turning your head and puffing up your cheeks. You still had an hour before you had to get to the museum. It would take you probably around 30 minutes to get there from here, but you had to take the bus. You eventually managed to get Tetsurou to come with you to the bus stop, but he wouldn’t stop asking you what the plans were. You brushed him off every time and just told him to be patient. You waited for the bus, which arrived a few minutes after. Tetsurou wouldn’t stop asking and you just ignored him in a huff. He pouted but you looked out of the window, as you both sat down on the bus. Despite being a bit upset at you for not even saying happy birthday to him, he still reached out to intertwine his fingers with yours. You blushed slightly and he could see it in the reflection of the window. A satisfied hum came from him as brought your hands up to his lips, so he could kiss your hand.

The 30 minutes soon passed and you nudged Tetsurou to get off the bus. He had dozed off for a bit. Wiping the drool away from the corner of his mouth, he pulled you along and off the bus. He looked around, a bit confused as to where you took him. It didn’t take long for his eyes to practically sparkle at the sight of the science museum. He turned to you with a big grin on his face. He was speechless. You giggled at his reaction as he pulled you by the hand into a hug. He squeezed you and you could feel his heat against your own. You couldn’t help but let out a slight whimper as he squeezed you even harder. Struggling to breath, you tapped him on the arm and he loosened his grip on you. You reached up on your tiptoes and patted him on the head, observing the slight blush now having crept up on his face. You gave him a quick peck as you teased him, asking if you two were just going to look from the outside.

He pulled you along to the entrance of the museum, letting out a small _woah_. He gawked at the décor of the outside as you tugged him to the door. Looking at your watch, you noticed you had around 10 minutes until the agreed time. Hopefully they had set everything up in time. You pulled out your phone quickly, taking advantage of Tetsurou looking around at everything. You dropped a quick message to the group chat, telling them you had arrived and that you were going to stall for another t0 minutes. In just a couple of seconds, a message from Kenma buzzed through. It just said “ok.” You didn’t know if it meant that they were ready, but there was no time to ask any more questions because Tetsurou soon turned his attention to you. You said that you still needed to buy the tickets to get inside, before giggling at the fact that he had completely forgotten about that part. He chuckled as you both joined the queue for the ticket booth. This was perfect as this was definitely going to take at least 5 minutes to get to the front, then a few more minutes to get the tickets. As soon as you got your tickets and got inside the museum, Tetsurou tugged you to start looking at the different exhibits. 

“Wait, let’s get something to eat first!” You said pointing to the café. It was just the perfect timing. Tetsurou pouted and complained that he wanted to see all the exhibits first, but his stomach soon betrayed him and growled. Looking dejected, he stomped towards the café with you still holding his hand. He was looking down the whole time as you guided him. Soon you reached the café, but he hadn’t noticed the décor yet. You nodded at his friends as they pulled their party poppers, exploding streamers and confetti everywhere. Tetsurou looked up as you all shouted _“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”_ He looked shocked and confused. He was so happy to see his friends, but he was under the impression that you had forgotten his birthday. He didn’t think you would throw him a surprise birthday party of all things. You commented about how you would never forget something so important and that you were sorry for acting suspicious, you just needed this to go exactly the way it needed to. You placed a loving kiss on his cheeks, holding his arm on yours. 

“I love yooou~” You whispered in his ear, so only he could hear. 

“I love you more, _Chiiiiibi-chan_ ~” He whispered in yours before patting you on the head, just like the way you did in front of the museum. You showed him a your flushed cheeks before sticking out your tongue at him. 

“Looks like you’re a bit rusty~ I thought _you_ were the scheming captain~? Oh wait, that’s right he _retired_ , didn’t he~” You teased. Tetsurou simply chuckled at your comment before joining everyone else. Little did you know he was already scheming his next plot. He talked happily with his friends, enjoying the food and drinks that were already prepared for them. He fed you a bit of his favourite grilled salted mackerel pike, saying how you should get your docosahexaenoic acid. You happily accepted, thanking him. You all spent a bit of time in the café, but soon Tetsurou said that you should all explore the museum now. He was waiting impatiently. It would be a shame if you had just come here for the café, there was still so much to see. He went on and on about the different exhibits that were here but he was most excited to see the one they’re doing on the universe. He didn’t stop talking even after you had all left the café. You were so happy that he was enjoying himself. You all soon separated to explore the museum. You and Tetsurou stuck together, but he was just a bit more into this than you were. You enjoyed this but you would catch him making excited sounds at the different exhibits. You hadn’t been able to stop smiling at his reaction. _What a cute dork._ You thought to yourself as he pulled you along to see the universe exhibit that he was talking about before. You made some excited sounds with him for a bit but he was in his own world at this point. He was spending a bit more time at this one, so you decided to go look on your own for a bit. Tetsurou was having a really good time and you didn’t want to pull him away to something else. You were also having a really good time, there were so many interesting things here. 

“What’s a cute girl like you doing here~? C’mon let’s have a bit of fun together~” Some random creepy man said to you as you were reading some information in the exhibit on medicine. You rolled your eyes at him and continued reading, you were really enjoying the piece discovery of Penicillin. This man did not back off, he grabbed you by the wrist to make you look at him. Little did he know, Tetsurou just happened to see this happen.

“Hey there buddy~ _Be a lamb and get your hand off my girlfriend~_ ” He said in a rather scary tone. His voice was smooth but also somehow sounded like it almost had thorns, but he was smiling the whole time at this strange man. It just made him that much more intimidating. The man muttered something under his breath before storming off. You held your breath this entire time, not daring to move. Something about this situation made your skin crawl, but it also perhaps made you want to squeeze your thighs together. Tetsurou turned his attention to you, smirking. He held the wrist that the man before grabbed and planted a soft kiss on it. He looked up at you, before kissing up to your palm and your fingers. He licked your fingers with that look in his eyes. You knew what this look meant. He would look at you like this every time. Just before he had his way with you. He smirked down at you once again, pulling you behind one of the displays. It was just tall enough to obscure the view of the both of you. No one would know you were here. That is if you could keep your voice down. Tetsurou covered his hand over your mouth.

“Quiet now, _Chiiiiibi-chan~_ I don’t want someone to watch~ You’re **_mine_** _._ ” He said in a low voice. This sent a shiver down your spine and you simply nodded in response. He had a look in his eyes. It was more intense than usual. _What had gotten into him?_ You didn’t dare ask. Keeping one of his hands on your mouth, his other hand trailed up your thigh, up your skirt. It was perfect that you wore a skirt, it just made it that much easier. You let out a little whimper in protest, this was too dangerous. Someone could come around the corner, but maybe this just made it that much more exciting for the both of you. The rush that came with the fear, but you weren’t about to admit you were actually enjoying the thrill out loud. Almost as if it was a response to your whimper, Tetsurou let out a low chuckle, but he didn’t stop. His hand soon trailed all the way up to your sweet ass. He gave it a bit of a squeeze before giving it a nice **smack**. Your slight yelp was muffled by his hand as you couldn’t help but widened your eyes in surprise, squeezing your fists together. You were scared that someone would have heard that loud slap of your skin, but the stinging pain just felt so good. You let out a slight mewl, pleading with your eyes. You didn’t know exactly what you were pleading for. You wanted this to stop, but you also really _didn’t_ want it to stop. Tetsurou took his hand off your mouth, before giving you a light peck on your lips.

“I’m not stopping, not this time. I’ve got to make sure you remember that you belong to **_me_**.” He whispered leaning in your ear as his hand on your ass dragged to the bottom hem of your panties, barely inches from your cunt, “Happy birthday to me, right~?”

“H-happy birthday, Tetsu- Ah!” Your words were cut off as you felt him run a couple of fingers across your slit over your panties. You could hear him chuckle lightly at your reaction. You shot your hand up to cover your mouth, but he pulled your hand away from your mouth. He shook his head lightly at you.

“How will you… Hmm~ How do I put this…? Suck my cock, if you cover your pretty little mouth of yours~ Hmm~? _Chiiiiibi-chan~?_ ” He hummed in your ear, pushing his body on yours. You could feel just how aroused he was, this just made you squeeze your legs together. He pressed a bit more pressure on your cunt, your juices now soaking through to his fingers. You bit your lips in an attempt to stop yourself from moaning from just this touch through your panties. He soon pulled away from you and leaned against the wall. He flashed a look down and back up at you. You knew just what he wanted you to do. He did already tell you once, but he wasn’t about to say it again. It was almost as if you were in a trance. You kneeled down right in front of him, looking up, as if looking for permission. He smirked at you, nodding. You placed both of your hands behind your back, as if to present yourself to him, before leaning up to use your teeth to unzip his trousers. You skilfully used your tongue to unbutton it too, before using your teeth to pull down his boxers. His length bounced back up as it became free of its confine. You stared at it, licking your lips. Slowly, looking back up and maintaining eye contact, you licked the small pool of precum at his tip and you could hear him groan lowly. You hummed happily, shaking your hips slightly at this scene. You could feel your core aching for him. You looked up at him as you opened your mouth to take his cock into your throat, choking slightly. 

You couldn’t help but let out a little whimper as Tetsurou placed his hands on the back of your head, pushing himself all the way to the back of your throat. You plead with your eyes for him to let you go. He finally let you go after a little while and you let out a little mewl, coughing. You didn’t want to stop, so you opened your mouth again, before licking the veins running down his length. You could see a slight blush on his face, and he was looking only at you. The only thing on your mind was him right now, nothing else. Just exactly what he was after. You continued to bob your head up and down on his hard member, moaning slightly at this feeling. You squeezed your legs together, feeling the ache and the wetness growing by the second. Soon, Tetsurou began to rock his hips to your rhythm, his breath hitching in his throat. You could hear him suck air between his teeth and you could feel that he was close. The taste of precum growing each time you took his length in and out of your mouth. Looking up at him, you pleaded with your eyes. You wanted to taste his cum, you wanted to savour it. He licked his lips as he threw his head back, covering the inside of your mouth with his delicious milk. You pulled back and sat on your heels, before opening your mouth to show your boyfriend his handiwork. 

“ _Oya oya oya~_ What a sight~” He leaned down to lift your chin up at him to get a better look, “Now, keep all that cum in your mouth until I say you can swallow~ That’s my good girl, my good little _Shortcake_ ~” 

“Mmmm~” You mumbled with your mouth closed, careful not to let a drip escape. You wanted something else. There was an ache, an itch, that was begging to be quenched. Tetsurou pulled you up off the floor and pinned you to face the wall. You placed both of your hands on the wall and stuck out your rump, grinding it slightly against Tetsurou. One of his hands dragged along your exposed leg to that sweet rump of yours, before landing another **smack** right across it. You moaned aloud through your nose, not giving a care if someone was to hear you anymore. He used other hand to draw slow lines up your inner thigh, but he didn’t get very far before he felt the juices that had run down your legs. He pulled his hand away and licked his now soaked hand. It wasn’t long before he flipped up your skirt to expose you. Your cheek was red from the couple of hard spanks he had given you before. Even though he hadn’t even played for a long time, he could still smack you like you were his volleyball. 

He leaned down and licked up your inner thigh, following the trail of delicious juices. He stopped just before he got to that soaking wet pussy. He wanted to take in the sight for just a second. You mewled, wanting more. Pulling down your soaked panties, he licked up your slit. You let out a sweet moan, but he reached up to muffle your voice again. Your mind was way too far gone to even do that yourself. He continued to taste his _Shortcake_ , enjoying you like you were his _dessert_. The birthday king needed to have some _cake_ to celebrate after all. He made sure to tease that engorged clit of yours and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. You wanted more, it felt so good, you couldn’t even control yourself. You gripped onto the wall as you felt that feeling well up inside you, but Tetsurou stopped. There was no time to complain because as you turned your head to see why he had stopped, he thrusted deeply into you. You almost opened your mouth to moan aloud, but thankfully you managed to hold it back. Leaning your forehead on the wall for just a second, you struggled to catch your breath. Tetsurou wasn’t going to give you time to do that either.

“ _ **MINE.**_ ” 

Tetsurou pulled out almost all the way before slamming himself deeply into you again. You almost screamed as he tightened the grip on your mouth. It wasn’t that he wanted you to be quiet, but he enjoyed the feeling of feeling your breath against his fingers. For all he cared right now, a crowd could gather and watch. It would be the perfect opportunity to show everyone who you belonged to. With every thrust, your moans got louder and louder. You didn’t have a care in the world. You loved the pleasure, the pain. You wanted it all. Tetsurou was yours and you were his, no one else in the world mattered. You were both breathless, but you could feel he was close too. He was cursing under his breath as he muttered about how you were his, and how he was the only one in the world who was allowed to have you. You nodded and mumbled in response. The flavour of Tetsurou in your mouth just made the ecstasy in you grow. He arched his back, his forehead on your shoulder as he painted your insides his colour. You came to your own exquisite release, almost as if on demand. Both breathless and gasping for air, Tetsurou placed a kiss on your neck. He turned you around and told you to swallow. You did as you were told before opening your mouth to show him. He stuck his thumb in your mouth, satisfied. Just as he did this, his cum dripped down your leg and Tetsurou could see all this. He whistled.

_“I think I just found my new favourite exhibit~”_


End file.
